dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
LOONA
centre|650px LOOΠΔ *'Nombre:' **LOONA / LOOΠΔ (Internacional). **이달의 소녀 (idal-ui sonyeo) en Corea. **今月の少女 (Kongetsu no shōjo) en Japón. **本月女孩 (Běn yuè nǚhái) en China. **'¿Por qué 'LOONA'?: ''이달의 소녀' tiene como traducción 'la chica de este mes', refiriéndose así al procedimiento que usa la compañía para revelar las 12 miembros a lo largo del año, dándole a cada una de ellas un mes. 'LOONA' es un juego de letras el cual aparece a partir del primer símbolo de cada sílaba de la palabra, construyendo así en alfabeto latino la versión internacioal del nombre (ㅇㄷㅇㅅㄴ - ㄴㅇㅇㄷㅅ - LOONA). *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de miembros:' 12 chicas (8 reveladas) (7 coreanas y 1 china). *'Debut:' 2018. *'Nombre Oficial Fanclub:' TBA **'¿Por qué?:' - *'Género:' K-Pop. *'Agencia: 'BlockBerry Creative. *'Sub-Unidades:' **LOONA 1/3 (2017) Carrera 'Pre-Debut' BlockBerry Creative anunció en el año 2016 un nuevo grupo de chicas con el cual comenzaría un proyecto llamado "Chica del Mes". Más tarde, revelaron el nombre del futuro grupo, llamado LOONA/'LOOΠΔ'. El proyecto consiste en ir revelando una miembro del grupo por mes. La miembro seleccionada hará un solo en el mes que le corresponda y una (o unas) más en colaboración con las otras miembros ya reveladas. En total se lanzarán 23 canciones antes de su debut oficial (12 solos y 11 colaboraciones). 'Primera Miembro: Hee Jin.' Heejin fue revelada a finales de Septiembre del 2016, por lo que con ella se empezó el proyecto. Heejin comenzó a ser promocionada en estaciones de autobús en ese mismo mes para luego revelarse su solo llamado "VIVID", un single colorido de género bailable. El 5 de Octubre, fue lanzado el vídeo musical de "VIVID". Gran parte del vídeo musical fue grabado en Francia, específicamente en la ciudad de París, donde también se hizo la sesión fotográfica para sus imágenes promocionales. El 8 de Octubre, en una firma de fans a la que ella asistió, se reveló que ella es la líder del grupo. 'Segunda Miembro: Hyun Jin.' Hyunjin fue revelada el 28 de Octubre del 2016 como la segunda integrante del grupo. Ella, al igual que su compañera Heejin, empezó a ser promocionada en estaciones de autobús a principios del mes de Noviembre, para más tarde revelarse que habrá 2 nuevos singles, "Around You", el solo de Hyunjin (un single de género balada) y "I'll Be There", que sería la primera colaboración del grupo entre ella y Heejin (un single de género bailable). Los vídeos musicales de "Around You" '''y "I'll Be There" estaban previstos para el día 14 de Noviembre, pero al final fue retrasado al 17 de Noviembre. Sin embargo, el 9 de Noviembre, se reveló la versión extendida del vídeo musical de "Around You".' El 17 de Noviembre, los vídeos musicales de '"Around You" y '''"I'll Be There" fueron revelados. Los 2 fueron grabados en Japón, específicamente en la ciudad de Tokyo, donde igualmente se hizo la sesión fotográfica. 'Tercera Miembro: Ha Seul.' El 8 de Diciembre del 2016 a la medianoche Haseul fue revelada como la tercera integrante del grupo. Haseul tiene un concepto totalmente diferente en comparación con las otras miembros previamente reveladas, Hyunjin y Heejin, que eran femeninas; Haseul poseía una imagen juvenil y elegante con el pelo corto, rubio, vestida con un traje que resalta su carisma. Horas más tarde se reveló una segunda imagen promocional de Haseul, a diferencia de su primera imagen promocional. Esta vez se mostró con el mismo concepto que las otras integrantes: clásico y femenino. La medianoche del 12 de Diciembre se reveló el tráiler de su single''' "Let Me In", muy cinematográfico y de gran calidad, mostrando un paisaje nevado y un avión colisionado .Haseul volvió a mostrar ahí su imagen juvenil y elegante con su cabello corto y rubio. El 14 de Diciembre por la medianoche se reveló un tráiler para la colaboración entre las tres miembros reveladas: Heejin, Hyunjin y Haseul. La canción sería una canción navideña titulada '''"The Carol". El 15 de Diciembre a las 12 A.M. se revelaron los dos vídeos musicales: el solo de Haseul, "Let Me In" y la colaboración entre las tres miembros "The Carol". Cuarta Miembro: Yeo Jin. El 4 de Enero del 2017 Yeojin fue revelada como la cuarta integrante del grupo. Horas más tarde se revelaron mas imágenes promocionales de Yeojin, las cuales mostraron un concepto femenino y clásico. Desde la cuenta oficial de Instagram del grupo se dijo que el vídeo musical de Yeojin fue grabado en Taiwán. El 12 de Enero a la medianoche se reveló un teaser para el solo de la integrante Yeojin, "Kiss Later", la canción tiene un ritmo funky con influencias del jazz y el teaser muestra un ambiente alegre y juvenil que encaja perfectamente con la imagen de la integrante. El 13 de Enero a las 12 A.M. se reveló el teaser de la canción "My Sunday" como dueto entre Heejin y Hyunjin como una canción alegre y optimista que animará el corazón de los fans según la agencia. La medianoche del 14 de Enero se reveló el teaser para la colaboración entre las integrantes Yeojin y Haseul "My Melody", muy similar a la canción presentada el día anterior. El 16 de Enero a la medianoche se reveló el vídeo musical para el solo de la integrante Yeojin "Kiss Later", el colorido vídeo es un divertido cuento de hadas con Yeojin siendo cortejada por un príncipe sapo de quien al final no puede resistirse. El 18 de Enero a la medianoche se revelaron los videos musicales para a colaboraciones entre las integrantes Heejin y Hyunjin "My Sunday" y Yeojin y Haseul "My Melody", dando así a descubrir que se trataban de la misma canción con modificaciones en la letra y melodía principal. Sub Unidad LOONA 1/3. El 31 de Enero, en vez de revelar una imagen de la siguiente integrante, se reveló una de la cual solo se mostraba un pastel con cuatro velas, mientras que en la imagen decía "LOONA 1/3 Coming Soon". El 5 de Febrero se subió un vídeo a su cuenta de Youtube teniendo de título las mismas palabras que se podía apreciar en la imagen, solo agregando "New Project" en el. El vídeo comenzaba con los lugares en que habían grabado los anteriores MV, mostrando después a cada integrante de forma natural, para así finalizar con la frase "Choose 3 Members + 1 New Member" que significa "Escoge 3 Miembros + 1 Nueva Miembro". El proyecto consiste sencillamente en escoger 3 integrantes ya reveladas más la siguiente por revelar para así crear una sub-unidad. De ahí que se llame LOONA 1/3, puesto que la subunidad recoge un tercio del total de las integrantes (4 de 12). El 12 de Febrero se reveló un teaser de LOONA 1/3 titulado "???" en el cual se presentaban diferentes rasgos de tres integrantes, como sus ojos, sus orejas, su animal favorito... entre otras características que ayudaron a los fans a descubrir qué 3 miembros acompañarían a la nueva integrante en la subunidad. Estas fueron Heejin, Hyunjin y Haseul. Finalmente el 13 de Febrero se dio a conocer a ViVi a tavés de una imagen promocional, quiens sería la cuarta integrante. El 13 de Febrero se publicó la preview de la canción "Valentine Girl", canción que estaría dentro del mini-album de la subunidad. El vídeo, pero, no dio a conocer el lugar el cual visitarían las chicas, siendo un teaser en un curioso formato, simulando una cuenta de Instagram. Los días 1, 2, 3 y 4 se revelaron las imágenes promocionales para el nuevo proyecto, dedicando cada uno de ellos a las diferentes integrantes y dando a conocer a la vez el concepto que tendrían. También se descubrió que habían estado trabajando en Nueva Zelanda y Hong Kong para los vídeos e imágenes promocionales. El 5 de Marzo el grupo revelo un video teaser para su sencillo titulado "Love&Live", el vídeo teaser fue reveado en su version "TV Comercial", y muestra a las integrantes en una pista de atletismo corriendo y pasandose el testigo además de mostrar un previo de su canción. El 13 de marzo el grupo revelo el video musical completo para su sencillo titulado "Love&Live", el grupo llevó a cabo su presentación debut el 12 de marzo en la emisión de “Inkigayo” donde ellas presentaron “You and Me Together” y “Love&Live”. Quinta Miembro: ViVi. El 13 de Febrero a la medianoche se reveló una imagen revelando a ViVi como la quinta integrante del grupo. ViVi muestra un estilo diferente al de las demas integrantes con un estilo urbano y alegre. El 2 de Marzo a la medianoche se revelo otra imagen de ViVi, esta vez con el concepto femenino y clásico del grupo. El 13 de marzo se revelo que ViVi formaria parte de la primera subunidad del grupo. El 4 de abril a la medianoche se revelo una imagen revelando a ViVi como la siguiente integrante en revelar un solo, la imagen difuminada muestra a la integrante en lo que parece ser un barco, la imagen muestra a la integrante como a una muñeca siguiendo con su cabello rosa y su sueter del mismo color realzando su concepto femenino. El 7 de abril a la medianoche se revelo otra imagen teaser de ViVi, esta vez muestra a la integrante mas claramenete en un barco con un vestido blanco. El 9 de abril se revelo otra imagen teaser de ViVi junto con la integrante Haseul para su colaboracion. El 12 de abril se revelo el titulo de la cancion en solitario de ViVi que contara con la colaboracion de la integrante Haseul, la cancion se titulara "Everyday I Love You". El 14 de abril se revelo un video teaser del solo de ViVi, mostrando un nuevo concepto al de las otras cuatro integrantes. En el teaser aparecen sus compañeras de grupo reveladas hasta el momento: Hee Jin, Hyun Jin, Ha Seul y Yeo Jin. El 15 de abril revelaron un segundo video , esta vez de las sesiones de fotos hechas en Busan. El 17 de abril al mediodía, hora coreana, fue revelado el MV de "Everyday I love you". En el MV se puede apreciar que Ha Seul rapea. Vivi trae de vuelta los espectadores a los 90 en el videoclip que está lleno de casettes, monos y una pista para patinar. Los demás miembros de LOONA, incluyendo a Heejin, a Hyunjin y a Yeojin, han hecho un cameo en el videoclip. Everyday I Need you: Jin Soul. El 12 de abril se reveló que una de las canciones para el solo ViVi tendría una colaboración con una nueva integrante de nombre Jin Soul. El 14 de abril revelaron una imagen con la frase "Who is #JinSoul?". La imagen muestra a una chica rubia de espaldas, dejando en un misterio quien es ella. El 17 de abril a la medianoche, ViVi subió una foto diciendo que cuando el MV "Everyday I love you" llegara a trescientas mil visualizaciones la séptima integrante, Jin Soul, sería revelada. Jin Soul apareció en el MV de "Everyday I Need you", siendo por fin revelada después de un mes de misterio. Sexta Miembro: Kim Lip. El día 15 de mayo a la medianoche, Kim Lip fue revelada. Su estilo es totalmente diferente al de las demás, un estilo " Sexy Elegante". El día 16 de Mayo a la medianoche revelaron otra foto teaser de Kim Lip. El 23 de mayo al mediodía, hora coreana, fue revelado el MV "Eclipse". "Eclipse" fue producida por Daniel Obi Klein de Deekay, que anteriormente ha producido canciones para Red Velvet y Girls' Generation. El videoclip de "Eclipse" muestra la suave voz de la artista y el baile sofisticado y sensual mientras el tiempo pasa de noche a día. Séptima Miembro: Jin Soul. El 13 de junio a la media noche, Jin Soul fue revelada. Su concepto es "Girl Crush". El día 19 de Junio a la medianoche, las cuentas oficiales de LOONA subieron una foto teaser de Jin Soul y Kim Lip juntas. El 20 de junio al mediodía subieron el teaser de su canción "Singing in the rain" en naver y V App y el 21 a la medianoche lo subieron a la cuenta de youtube. El día 26 de junio al mediodía subieron el MV "Singing In The Rain". Octava Miembro: Choerry. El 12 de julio a la media noche, Choerry fue revelada como la octava integrante de LOONA. Integrantes De izquierda a derecha: Hee Jin, Hyun Jin, Ha Seul, Yeo Jin, ViVi, Kim Lip & Jin Soul *ViVi (Vocalista y bailarina) *Jin Soul (Vocalista, rapera y bailarina) *Ha Seul (Vocalista, rapera y bailarina) *Kim Lip (Vocalista y bailarina) *Hee Jin (Líder, vocalista, rapera y bailarina) *Hyun Jin (Vocalista y bailarina) *Yeo Jin (Vocalista y bailarina) * Choerry (TBA) CF * 2017: '''RPG "Law of Creation" * '''2017: Innisfree Curiosidades Orden de Presentación * Hee Jin - 26 de Septiembre del 2016. * Hyun Jin - 28 de Octubre del 2016. * Ha Seul - 8 de Diciembre del 2016. * Yeo Jin - 4 de Enero del 2017. * ViVi - 13 de Febrero del 2017. * Kim Lip - 15 de Mayo de 2017. *Jin Soul - 13 de Junio de 2017 * Choerry - 12 de Julio de 2017 * Son el primer grupo de la agencia BlockBerry Creative. Animales, Meses y Colores * Cada integrante está representada por un animal, que además hace aparición en sus vídeos musicales solistas, un color y un mes (el mes en el que lanzan su canción solista). Se desconoce el significado de la conexión entre los animales y las chicas por el momento. * Hee Jin: Conejo / Rosa brillante / Octubre. * Hyun Jin: Gato / Amarillo / Noviembre. * Ha Seul: Pájaro / Verde / Diciembre. * Yeo Jin: Rana / Naranja / Enero. * ViVi: Ciervo / Rosa pastel / Abril. *Kim Lip: Búho / Rojo / Mayo. *Jin Soul: Pez / Azul marino / Junio. *Choerry: TBA / Morado / Julio Pre-Debut * Se sabe que BlockBerry Creative está invirtiendo mucho dinero en su primer grupo. Debido a la cantidad de vídeos musicales que se están grabando antes de su debut oficial y las distintas localizaciones escogidas para ello se calcula que se estaría gastando un total de cuatro millones de dólares. * Las 12 integrantes de LOOΠΔ lanzarán canciones en solitario por cada mes y su color será diferente al de los grupos existentes, siendo Heejin la primera miembro revelada. * BlockBerry Creative reportó que para el proyecto se sacarán 23 canciones en total antes de su debut, 12 singles solistas y 11 colaboraciones entre las miembros. * El vídeo musical de Heejin "ViViD" fue grabado en París. * Los vídeos musicales para el solo de Hyunjin "Around You" y su colaboración con Heejin "I'll Be There" fueron grabados en Japón. * El vídeo musical para el solo de Haseul "Let Me In" '''fue grabado en Islandia y el vídeo de la colaboración entre las otras miembros Heejin y [[Hyun Jin|Hyunjin'' '']]"The Carol"' fue grabado en Londres. * El vídeo musical para el solo de Yeo Jin '"Kiss Later"' y su colaboración con Haseul "'My Melody'" junto a la de Heejin y Hyunjin "'My Sunday'" fueron grabados en Taiwan. * Fueron tendencia #1 en Daum el día 6 de Febrero. *Se dice que Bang SuJi, una ex trainee De SM, debutara con LOOΠ∆. *El 2 de abril BlockBerry Creative. revelo que el debut del grupo fue pospuesto hasta principios del 2018. *El MV de ViVi obtuvo cien mil vistas en un día con tres horas y media, siendo el segundo video de LOOΠ∆ más rápido en obtener cien mil vistas. *El día 23 de abril hicieron su primer directo mediante VLive para conmemorar el episodio 100 de LOONA TV, en este repasaron la presentación de cada integrante revelada hasta el momento y lo mas destacado sobre sus capítulos. Al termino este logro un total de 25,785 visitas y logro sobrepasar los 700.000 corazones. * La agencia ha confirmado que Yeo Jin, junto a las integrantes que serán reveladas en los meses de Mayo (Kim Lip), Junio y Julio (alguna de ellas dos supuestamente Jin Soul) debutarán como la segunda subunidad de LOONA. * La mayoría de los vídeos musicales de LOONA (sub-unidad e integrantes) han estado a cargo de la compañía '"Digipedi"''', esta es muy famosa por su vasta experiencia en el mundo del K-Pop. * El MV de KimLip (Eclipse) obtuvo cien mil visitas en 24 horas, siendo el primer vídeo de LOOΠΔ más rápido en obtener cien mil visitas. * El día 27 de mayo de 2017 el hashtag #stanloona logro ser tendencia en Brasil. * El día 20 de junio el MV de Hee Jin - ViViD alcanzo el millón de reproducciones, este es el primero en hacerlo. * Hee Jin, Hyun Jin y Ha Seul protagonizan el web drama "Do You Remember The First Time We Met?", este se publica a través del facebook oficial del drama. * Jin Soul acudió al fansign de Kim Lip. Este es el primer fansign al que acude Jin Soul desde que se dio a conocer. * Jin Soul ha sido la primera en conseguir 300 mil visualizaciones a tres días de ser revelado el MV * Hay sospechas de que Yeo Jin no formará parte de la segunda subunidad ya que en el pie de foto de la foto teaser de Choerry ponia "김립 + 진솔 + 최리 = !", es decir, "Kim Lip + Jin Soul + Choerry = !". Esto da a entender que la nueva subunidad esta formada por estas tres chicas y Yeo Jin debutará en la última subunidad. Enlaces *Sitio Web Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Fan Cafe Oficial *Canal de YouTube Oficial *V Live Oficial Videografía Categoría:BlockBerry Creative Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KGirlband Categoría:KDebut2018